


A Lonely Spring Morning

by tobios_milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobios_milk/pseuds/tobios_milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for a college au I've been thinking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes! >: 3

Soft light and a chilly breeze filter their way through a half open window, bringing the smell of oncoming rain with them. Pink and purple flowers are on the clean white window sill, slightly wilted and sad-looking. The cool air feels fresh in Sugawara's throat and he breathes in deeply, eyes closed. He releases his breath and opens his eyes, blinking up at the creamy ceiling. He folds the covers down across his lap as he sits up slowly, trying not to wake the fluffy cat slumbering on his feet. He is unsuccessful in his endeavor, and the chocolatey kitty clambers over closer to him, where she curls up against his belly. He pets her head for a minute before, struck by sudden emotion, hugging her close and burying his face in her fur.

The time reads 10:00 AM on his phone's all-too-bright screen when he finally moves and he clicks it off for a minute, resting his head against the wall. When he leans up again, he reaches to his bedside table to take a forced sip of water from his glass. His phone is buzzing against his chest, brimming with unread texts, and he tells himself he'll check it later. His school bag sits abandoned on his desk, silver clasp clicked in place. Looking at him makes him feel briefly guilty, but he can't muster the strength to care all that much.

He doesn't want to get up just yet, doesn't want to feel the cold air envelope him and make him shiver. So he turns his phone back on and opens his photos, clicking on the first one he took. He hadn't realized he'd had the phone for that long. It's a picture of Daichi standing outside Karasuno's gym, a picture from back when they were first years. He smiles, tears beginning to burn in his eyes, at the triumphant expression on Daichi's face as he holds a volleyball over his head, eyes squinted against the sun. 

He can't bring himself to look through the rest, the first taking enough of a toll. He chokes on his sobs, shoulders shaking convulsively. His cat blinks up at him and let's out a shrill meow. He rubs at his face with his right hand, and shoves the cat away so he can stand up. Disoriented, he stumbles over to his bathroom and crouches on the cold tiles, his cries making him sick to his stomach. His whole body heaves as he weeps violently, holding himself over the toilet. Nothing comes of this however, and when the feeling subsides he leans against the wall weakly.

He still couldn't believe it. Not truly. After all, he could recall the sunny joy he had felt the previous morning as he was shooed out the door by his boyfriend with the promise of a wonderful night on the latter's lips. It was hard to think of the call he had received that night without feeling his throat tighten. It was Kuroo who had called, his shaking voice that had delivered the news. After all, he and Daichi had been together when it happened.

Daichi had been in a motorcycle accident.

He was pronounced dead at the hospital.

Kuroo came away with minor injuries, and something which had been found on Daichi's person.

 

It was a wedding ring.


End file.
